


Ode to Joy (a Queen Cover)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Maycury Week [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Early Queen (Band), Established Relationship, Humor, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Music, Silly, Soft Boys, Telepathic Bond, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian and Freddie have a silly moment during sex.





	Ode to Joy (a Queen Cover)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh good, pointless fluff. A rarity these days. Please enjoy my day 3 entry.  
Literally this is just soft, I'm sorry.

Brian lets out a breathy laugh, that turns into a full belly laugh only a second later. Freddie attempts to look indignant for a moment, pressing his lips tightly together before letting out his own short bark of laughter. He takes in sharp inhales to try and calm himself down, but now that Freddie is laughing it’s a lost cause.

Freddie’s dark hair tickles the underside of his chin which only sends him into further hysterics.

“Stop – stop making me laugh,” Brian manages finally.

“I’m sorry,” Freddie replies, he doesn’t sound apologetic.

A soft capriccio spins around in his head that jumps in time with Freddie’s laughter. Brian chuckles and accidentally snorting. Freddie lets out another bark of laughter and the entire thing restarts. There’s a tiny thrumming of confused bass in the corner of his head. He shakes his head and tries to capture Freddie’s attention again.

Freddie leans up and kisses him, still smiling as they press their lips together. Their grins are too wide for it to truly count as a kiss, but Brian is happy with it.

God! He is so happy!

He glances up to see how Freddie’s gaze has softened. His hand strokes down Freddie’s face and Freddie places a peck on his palm. Brian lets out a soft laugh.

“Don’t,” Freddie warns.

Brian glances down between him, where his cock is slowly softening. He tilts his hips and feels that Freddie is very much in the same boat. Freddie thrusts forward, lazy and slow. It’s enough to spark interest in Brian and an atonal thrum from a bass. He mentally apologizes to John, and briefly wonders where Roger has gone off too, his beat as steady as his heart.

Freddie thrusts again, brushing against his prostate. He lets out a breathy little sigh and his cock jumps in pleasure. Brian shifts a little and ends up knocking the bottle of lube off the bed. There’s enough time for Freddie to look exhausted before Brian starts giggling again. Freddie rolls his eyes but doesn’t lose the smile instead stills and waits for Brian to get over his fit.

Brian’s giggles grow in intensity as he replays the sound in his head, and he loses the battle once again to keep them contained.

“You’re a dork,” Freddie sighs.

“I’m sorry,” Brian laughs.

Freddie attempts to look indignant with his head thrown up in the air and carefully not touching Brian. It doesn’t work so well because he can hear the allegro that softens into the series of notes that Brian is just for _them _their own private love song. They write about each other all the time, but no matter how beautiful a ballad this would make, he won’t write it.

Brian leans up and kisses Freddie’s collarbone, the only spot he can comfortably reach. Not even Freddie knows what he sounds like when he’s in love. Brian doesn’t either for that matter.

Freddie leans down and pecks him on the tip of the nose. Then on the cheek, to his jaw and then, he feels the grin a second before Freddie blows a raspberry on the side of his neck. Brian squeals, and twists away. Freddie slips out but keeps up his attack on Brian’s neck only causing him to laugh louder.

Brian gasps and squirms, but then Freddie’s fingers are on his ribs and it’s a lost cause. He laughs until they turn into loud gasps. Tears roll down his face and Freddie’s face must hurt from grinning so wide. The allegro only grows louder until it’s drowning out Roger’s heartbeat steady drum and John’s (currently) groaning bass.

When Freddie finally has mercy on him, and any trace of arousal has gone to the wind. The room still echoes with his laughs.  
“God, you are gorgeous,” Freddie breathes.

He smiles, faintly embarrassed at Freddie’s gentle reminder of the gaffe he made the day they met.

“Says you,” Brian replies, “you’re my soulmate, you’re biased.”

“Said you,” Freddie counter, “I’m an artist, I know art.”

Brian flushes.

“And damn right I’m your soulmate.”

Brian rolls his eyes and laughs, this time in embarrassment. Freddie’s pride in this fact never seems to waver. Not that Brian is any less proud (and grateful) that Freddie is his soulmate. Freddie leans down and kisses the corner of his eye.

“And since you ruined the sexy mood –”

“I’m sorry that the lube made that noise –”

“because you’re a dork –”

“Your dork –”

“Yes,” Freddie grins, “I guess I have to sit here and wax poetic about you to remind myself why I’m with you.”

“You aren’t with me just because of my large cock?” Brian gasps in fake surprise, “Roger owes me ten quid.”

Freddie smacks him, “you know I’m just with you because of your bank account.”

Brian laughs, “all thirty quid of it?”

“I might have fifteen in mine.”

“Freddie!”

He shrugs, “starving artist, my dear.”

Brian rolls his eyes, “are we going back to waxing poetic about me?”

“Fishing for compliments?”

“This was your idea, you said you had to convince yourself.”

“I did.”

“Ah, it was my bank account was it.”

“The least you can do is let me come if you’re going to be sarcastic. I can’t believe you lost it over a bottle making a noise.”

“Tipsy,” Brian grins.

Freddie raises his eyebrow.

“Roger.”

“He knows you shouldn’t have whatever it is he keeps in that flask of his, you’re insufferable.”

“I’m that anyway,” Brian grins.

“Somedays.”

Freddie drops to bed next to Brian. The allegro softens to background noise, but is no less intense. Freddie reaches around him to pull him tight. Brian goes willingly, tucking his head under Freddie’s chin. The position makes his legs hang off the bed. He feels Freddie’s fingertips jump along his ribs. The playing doesn’t match the song in his head, so it must be what Freddie’s hearing.

Part of his mind tries to map out what Freddie keys would be playing. Wait, that isn’t piano fingering –

“I’m rubbish with the guitar,” Freddie says quietly.

“I could teach you.”

“And steal your bit?”

“I could be the pretty one.”

“And what will Roger be?”

“Don’t you mean John?”

Brian laughs and Freddie chuckles.

“We’re all pretty,” Freddie decides.

He kisses Freddie’s throat too lazy to move out of the space. The allegro skips a beat and Brian hums.

“I do love you,” Freddie says.

“I love you too,” Brian replies.

“Oh, good.”

Brian snorts, “as if you couldn’t tell.”

“Oh, I can, you’re an awful liar. I just didn’t want my teasing to get in your head, you’re silly like that.”

“Hey.”

Freddie moves away from him but tilts his jaw up so that their eyes meet, “you are the guiding star in my sky.”

“And you’re the voice that brings me home.”

“Sap.”

Brian squawks in offense. Freddie rolls him onto his back, but unlike the last time they were in the position, there was no urgency to do anything else. He was content to watch Freddie’s face soften and light up with each pass of his eyes over Brian’s face.

Between them weaves their love song.

**Author's Note:**

> See, there was some plot I guess, but also, soft boys.  
Oh, and Brian is laughing because the bottle made that squelching sound that happens when you get to the bottom of like shampoo but you're trying to get the last bit out.


End file.
